Changing the Past  Book 2 of the Dark Four Series
by Cinderella's Slipper
Summary: If you had the chance to change the future you saw before you, to change it for the better, would you? That's the dilemma facing young Ciara Malfoy. Will she go through with it and give up everything for an uncertain future? By Isáwien Malfoy.


**This is Part 2 of the Dark Four Series. This was written by Isáwien Malfoy and posted with her knowledge and consent.**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

**Cindy a.k.a. Jamie!**

* * *

><p><strong>Changing the Past<strong>

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Ciara get your butt back here right now!"

Giggling softly, Ciara Malfoy ducked into one of the classrooms and waited while her older sister stormed by. Desi was ready to kill. But she had only taken a peek at Desi's journal, it wasn't like she told Jeremiah the things Des had written.

Although, one thing Desi's journal had done was reaffirm her desire to find out about Isá. Isáwien Malfoy was her father's aunt, and had been Desi's legal guardian for the first ten years of her life. She was also their mother's best friend. But, they never talk about her.

She died long before Cia was born, when Desi was still in her first year. In fact, the only other things she knew about Isá were in regards to her defeat of the dark lord. And that's only from hearing the students talk. She really needed to find out more about her.

Hmm, perhaps there was something in Desi's room.

Smirking she stuck her head out the door and, after glancing both ways, headed towards the staff room's, and in turn Desi's. Even though Desi had graduated a few years earlier, she was back for Christmas, and her betrothed would be arriving the next day…

Smiling, happy with herself she stopped in front of the portrait that guarded Desi's rooms.

"Hello young Ciara," Esmerelda said with a smile. The little one reminded her so of her godmother. And of her older sister at her age, though they couldn't look more different, other than the eyes both Desi and she shared with their mother. Little Ciara had her father's hair, as well as more of his finer points.

"Hello milady. Can I go in?" Cia asked with a smile.

"I don't think your sister would like you being in her rooms when she is gone," Esmerelda said.

"But I really need to get in."

"And why is that my dear?"

Ciara bit her lip. Should she tell Esmerelda? Taking a chance she looked up at the purple haired woman. "I want to see if she has anything that would tell me about Isá."

Esmerelda raised an eyebrow in surprise. What was it Isáwien had said so many years ago…_she will look for me through the child I raised._

That was too coincidental… But could Ciara really be the one? She had kept track of things in the outside world through Albus, and knew what was happening. It would make sense. Looking down at the girl, who was watching her uncertain, she knew in her heart it wasn't a coincidence. Ciara was the one.

"I'll let you in on a secret. Isáwien was my descendent," she began her voice dropping to a conspiratorial tone.

"Really?" Ciara asked in awe.

"Aye, and these rooms use to be hers. Now I'm going to let you in, and I want you to do something for me."

"Anything."

"Once you are inside, I want you to close your eyes and just follow what you heart is telling you, don't ask any questions all right?"

"Okay," Ciara replied softly.

Nodding Esmerelda opened the passage and waited. Soon she would know if she was right, and if she was…. Sighing softly she thought back to the last time she had seen the older of her last two descendants. Isáwien had been very deliberate in her actions. But at the same time she had sensed the urgency in the woman's pace. Isáwien had told her very little that day, only to watch for five signs, and if they passed, to watch for the one who would make everything right.

The first sign had been when her final descendant died. She hadn't believed Isáwien's words until that day. And now it seemed that the one had come. And to think, it could have been Ginevra's child all along.

"Milady?"

Surprised Esmerelda looked down to find Ciara there holding a book she had not seen in nearly a decade.

"Was this what you meant?" Ciara asked softly.

"Aye young one, that is what I meant," Esmerelda replied with a soft smile. It was true, all of it.

"Thank you milady," Ciara replied before taking off down the hall, her new found gift in her hands.

"No child, thank you," Esmerelda whispered after her. Shaking her head she got up. She had to spread the news so Ciara would not be disturbed. The paintings, ghosts, and other non-living humans of the castle would ensure that.

**:-:-:-:-:**

Smiling happily to herself, Ciara settled into her favorite hideaway, a window hidden by a statue of armor, in the west tower. Once she was settled, she opened the book slowly. It had been odd when she closed her eyes and felt drawn to a certain corner, but she had not argued. And this was certainly worth the interesting experience.

"_Hello Ciara."_

Jumping slightly in surprise she reread the first line on the page once more before looking up at the date. Yes, it was 2003, so how did this person know her name. Looking at the page covered in the beautiful deep purple ink, reminding her of milady's eyes, she shook her head. She could only know by reading.

_Hello Ciara,_

_I'm sure by now you are wondering how I know your name when you won't be born for another four years, nor find this for another five after that. Well, it is a long story my dear. You see, I am Isáwien Malfoy, your great-aunt._

_I'm not sure how much your family has told you, though I suspect it is very little. So I suppose I shall start at the beginning. I was my father's second child, born to his second wife. My mother was a Higginbotham, which means she was from a very powerful bloodline with a very unique curse. And, seeing as you could have only gotten this from Esmerelda, you have met the last of the Higginbotham line to bear that name, and the first to bear our curse. Basically, Higginbotham women can take all the magic in their body and send it from them. As it sounds, it is very dangerous, and most often deadly, which is why the line is finally dying out. Most wizards and witches, no matter how powerful will never try an Expelling, for the fear it. But for some reason the members of my mother's, and in turn my bloodline, the Higginbotham line that is, experience an Expelling every ten years. And until that point, our magic grows in strength. Then it is expelled and the process starts again._

_Did that make sense? If not, I'm positive Esmerelda will be willing to explain it to you some more. But it is of some slight importance to this; otherwise I would not have mentioned it._

_Anyway, on to other things agreed? Agreed. Your father and I grew up together for the most part; we were like brother and sister, and best friends. After my father died, my brother banished my mother and I from his home, and soon after Draco and I lost contact until he came to Hogwarts. Once we were reunited, it was like old times. And a year later I met your mother. Ginny and I were best friends, and I was one the first to know about her pregnancy, and was there when Desi was born. Both of us knew Desi wouldn't be safe in England, or more importantly with Ginny, so I became her legal guardian, and after a year the two of us went to America._

_Nine years later we returned when Desi started at Hogwarts, and I took over the Charms classes. That was a little more than two months ago. It is amazing the things that can happen in two months my girl. And all is recorded in here. But this letter was to you first. Even though we will never meet Ciara, I love you. I've seen you in my dreams, and know that you are just like your mother and father, and especially like your sister. But you are also your own person, a wonderful and beautiful girl. And know that while I am not there in person, I am with you in spirit whenever you need me._

_All my love, _

_Isá_

Ciara spent the next hours reading everything about that time, including background information Isáwien had added as needed. Finally she was at the date that matched the letter, the day she knew Isá had died.

_Today is the fifth of November, and after today I shall be no more. I suppose one would normally be less calm when they know they are to die. But I am fine. It is my choice, for there is no other way to protect those I love. No, my death does not frighten me, but my visions do._

_Severus did not press for answers last night, and for that I am grateful. It makes things easier in a way. But I worry about what effect my decision will set into motion. There is a chance that after today, a greater evil will rise. Many years from now. I have seen it as one of the possibilities for the future; the others are all full of their own problems, though they are livable. But this one, this future that I fear… It will mean the death of everyone I love, as well as the rest of the world. And the only hope there was for fighting it will no longer exist. The Higginbotham line will be gone, and with us goes the knowledge of how to create an Expelling. Even then there was no guarantee that this evil could be destroyed by an Expelling._

_But I have seen a ray of hope. A chosen one who can change the past to prevent the future._

_I will leave this journal in a secret place for Esmerelda to guard, and tell her to watch for the chosen one if five things happen, five deaths. First being the death of my cousin and last of the Higginbotham's. Gilly's death will not be of her own accord, or of an Expelling. Instead at the hands of Death Eaters, particularly my own brother._

_Second, Harry and Hermione's eldest child shall die as well, hit by a curse from a wand during dueling practice of the students._

_Third, shall be the Minister of Magic, Ginny's father. The fourth being Sirius Black, at the hands of a werewolf who was once his best friend, before the evil took him. And last shall be the death of my dearest Desi herself._

_But there is a hope to stop the evil. The chosen one can travel to the past, and change the future. In this book I shall explain how to do it. A spell that will only work for the chosen one, and only she can draw it from this book, it she chooses to follow this path. The choice will be hers and hers alone. No one can force her, for then the spell shall not work._

_Now my time has come, and destiny calls me. Farewell._

Ciara froze as she finished reading. She did not know of Gilly or Sirius Black, but she knew her Grandfather had died, as had Harry and Hermione's oldest child. She needed to see milady as soon as possible. And could she prevent her sister's death…

It was then that the terrible scream echoed through the castle and over the school grounds, echoing in the Forbidden Forest.

Ciara knew without a doubt that it was her sister, and she knew the last piece of the puzzle had fallen into place. Looking back at the book her silent tears fell. If only Isáwien had lived. If she had said who the chosen one was, then she could find her.

"Please," she whispered softly.

Suddenly the book began to glow as she dropped it on the ledge and scrambled back from it. A moment later the glow had faded and she cautiously made her way back to look at it. The page before her was blank, and then words began to form.

Hello Ciara.

Ciara's eyes widened in surprise. "What…" she trailed off in shock.

Relax Cia; I know this is a lot to take. But remember to breathe. I set this up so only you could find the spell. You see, you are the chosen one, the one I saw in my visions. I know it is a lot to take, but if you decide to change the future, open the book and say my name while holding it. Don't make rash decisions; take your time. Go and get some rest, and take as much time as you need little one.

Ciara continued to stare in shock as the book closed. This had to have been the strangest day she remembered, but Isá had a point, she was tired. Leaning back she fell asleep, which was how her father found her some time later, afraid to wake her, not wanting to share the news he had to.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Three days later Ciara stood with her family, while the casket bearing Desi's body was lowered into the ground. Her father was holding her mother, who was sobbing as she had been for the last three days. Harry and Hermione were just as bad. Jeremiah looked like he had lost something and didn't know where to look for it. All of her aunts and uncles were also crying, as were most of her cousins. But not her.

Slowly everyone started to leave, until only she was left. Turning slowly from her sister's grave she walked over to the markers that stood next to it. The one's she now knew marked the graves of Isá, Severus, and Shields, Isá's familiar.

She hadn't thought about the journal in three days, but now she understood why Isá had done it so long ago. And now she knew what she had to do. She may have been only five years old, almost six, but she knew she couldn't watch her family suffering like this when she could change it.

"Ciara, it's time to go back."

Turning she looked up at her godfather and nodded slowly. He took her hand and apparated the two of them back to the only home she had ever known. Once they arrived he let her go, watching as she ran as fast as she could to her room.

Shaking his head softly he made his way to his office. Unlike the others, he would feel the altering timeline before he ceased to exist, and he only hoped the world would not be too different.

Once he arrived at his office, he sat down and smiled as his dear pet flew over and perched on his shoulder. Now they would wait.

**:-:-:-:-:**

As soon as she had reached her room, Ciara picked up the book. "Isáwien," she said quickly, before the room started to spin.

Once everything had stopped Ciara looked around in surprise. She knew this place; it looked just like the manor. But it was also different. She could hear someone singing the lullaby Papa had always sung to her, and followed it.

Stopping in front of a door that was ajar, she looked inside and saw a woman with purple hair, singing to a young girl with curly blonde hair, and a baby with equally blonde hair in the woman's arms.

May it be an evening star

Shines down upon you

May it be when darkness falls

Your hear will shine through

Walking in the room, she hid as the woman stood and placed the baby in a crib before turning and picking the girl up and laying her on a bed nearby.

"But I'm not tired mama," the little girl said before she yawned.

"I think that proves differently love," the woman replied with a smile. "Goodnight Isáwien," she continued before leaving the room.

Ciara walked over, curious to see what her great-aunt looked like close up. But she also had to wonder who the baby was. Turning to the crib she peeked in and realized it was a boy, which meant it had to be her father.

With a smile she watched him sleep for a bit. 'I wonder what momma was like…' she thought as she watched him, before the world started to spin once more.

When it cleared, she found herself in another place she recognized. The Burrow.

Looking around she quickly found all of her uncles. Bill and Charlie were outside, the oldest at thirteen and twelve. Percy was reading a book at the kitchen table, while what obviously had to be Fred and George were making things levitate. Ron was sound asleep upstairs, in a bed, next to a rather well worn looking crib, in which she found a baby of not more than a few weeks, with the same red hair she had seen everywhere she had turned.

Grinning she watched as her mother and favorite uncle slept. It was so neat seeing her family, as they were so long ago. But she also wondered if she could see the others. Closing here eyes she thought of her Uncle Harry, and was happily surprised when she felt the by now familiar dizziness.

When she opened her eyes she looked around the new room. Playing in the corner was who could only be Harry. But she also noticed a red headed girl with him. Who was that, she wondered as she walked over to them. As she watched them for a few minutes she thought about what she was doing. Did she really want to change the past? What would happen to her if she did? And was it really worth it?

Looking back at Harry, and thinking of the person he became, and all the family she had left, she nodded her head stubbornly. Yes it was worth it. "I'll do it," she said to herself, completely unaware of the figure that sat up suddenly across the room.

"Ciara."

Turning around she looked up in surprise at the woman behind her.

"Hello Ciara, I'm your godmother."

"Isáwien?" Ciara asked as she glanced around the room.

"Yes, don't worry, no one can hear us know," Isáwien replied with a small smile. "Thank you Cia."

"What for?"

"You changed the past, and in turn the future. Thank you for giving us all a second chance to avoid what was coming."

"How did I?"

"Someone heard you, and you're statement reaffirmed their decision to do something. Something they didn't do the first time around."

"Now what?" Ciara asked softly

"Now we wait dearest. You gave the greatest thing you could for your family, your life, and in the process wiped away your very existence. Because you were willing to do that, you will be given a second chance as well little one. Though you might not be Ginny Weasley's daughter, or even named Ciara, you will get another chance to live. Until then, we wait." Isáwien replied holding her hand out.

"Okay" Ciara replied softly as she took her godmother's hand, and they disappeared from the room. Moments later James Potter went to work on his plan.


End file.
